Game of Cat and Mouse
by Victorian-Gothic
Summary: Overcome with grief Mark Calaway remembers how the Game of Cat and Mouse first started.  Features Mark Calaway  The Undertaker  and Stephanie McMahon


The rain just kept on coming, it had rained all morning. As if the angels themselves were in mourning just like the rest of those that had attended the funeral. A lone figure stood partly shielded from view by a small group of trees, remaining hidden until everyone had gone. Only then did they dare approach the fresh grave and place a single red rose on the damp earth, their gloved hand gripping the headstone as if in disbelief at what lay before them.

"You shouldn't have died before me Princess"

The tall figure knelt with some difficulty as they removed a glove then slowly a man's finger traced the outline of the name carved in the stone.

"Oh, Stephanie..why didn't you let anyone know you had been feeling so sick"

Mark Calaway felt like his world had been shattered beyond repair, the woman that he had secretly cared for and even loved was now dead and there was nothing he could do about it...for once he really wished he was his alter ego The Undertaker, at least then he would have been able to do something anything had to be better than what he was feeling right now.

Removing his hat, he ran his fingers through his long hair and sighed, fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

"We had some good times, didn't we girl" he whispered as he sat next the the headstone, leaning against it for comfort. Closing his eyes for a second as he remembered the all too brief times that they had shared.

"It's not fair" he moaned as he pulled out his wallet and took out two pictures that held such a special place in his heart, one was from when he was quite young and new to the then WWF..he had been having a promo picture taken when the most alluring woman he had ever known wrapped her arms around him and told the photographer to take a picture...the way she spoke and looked at him..she had in that instance stolen his heart and from a distance he secretly yearned for her. The fact that she always had a smile for him only added fuel to the flames of passion that he felt for her but he was too nervous to admit that he had a crush on Sensational Sherri and so he did nothing. He had finally gathered the strength to say something when he learned that she had jumped ship and joined ECW..his heart was broken and he vowed that it would never happen again, that business was business and pleasure was to be found elsewhere.

But life is strange like that, he placed a tender kiss on the picture of himself and Sherri hugging and looked at the second photograph, it was of the now infamous "Black Wedding"..he was stroking Stephanie's face with the back of his hand, a look of animal pleasure and pure evil intent on his own face.

After Sherri had left the months went by and he began to notice a young woman that was often seen pottering about both at the TV taping and at Titan Towers..and then the fateful day came when he was just sat at the arena, his eyes half closed when he felt that he was being watched. Risking a peek he spotted this young woman watching him intently, he sat up and opened his eyes fully making sure that she knew he had spotted her...as he did so, her face went crimson as she blushed hard and he smiled then winked at her...causing her to drop the pile of papers that she had been carrying.

Mark, got up and went over apologising, letting her know that he had not intended to startle her..then he did the strangest thing and asked her name

"It's Stephanie...Stephanie McMahon" she took a step back as she spoke so she could look at him and gave a nervous smile, obviously intimidated by his height and demeanour.

"I'm Mark...The Undertaker, I" he paused "work for your dad" he added suddenly feeling more than a little awkward and lost for words.

Stephanie giggled, "I know, I work in personnel and accounting..when I'm not at school"

He bent and helped her pick up the various papers that she had dropped, and for the briefest of moments their hands touched causing Steph to look him in the eyes. It was then that he felt himself blush and Stephanie suddenly looked so shy.

"I-I should go" Mark stammered, Stephanie who had not taken her eyes of his just nodded and smiled before blushing again.

"See you later...Princess" he mumbled as he wandered off deep into the locker-room area.

From that day on hardly a week went by without them seeing each other and exchanging smiles. At times it felt to Mark she was making sure to catch his eye only to vanish if he started to head towards her...in fact it became a game of cat and mouse and one that both of them appeared to enjoy playing.

Then one evening after an early show followed by a night out with the boys which was spoiled by the increasing annoying and painful headache he was developing due to a vicious chair shot he had taken during his match, things changed in a way that neither of them could have foreseen.

Mark had made his excuses and was heading back to his hotel room at the rather early time of just before eleven..letting Paul know that he was heading to bed and not as some of the others thought looking for some more interesting entertainment. He rode the elevator to the floor he was on and walked to his room without so much as looking up, trying to shield his eyes from the all too bright overhead lighting.

He was just about to open his door when he noticed Stephanie sat on the floor waiting for someone.

"Stephanie?"

She didn't look up...

Mark chuckled and tried again "Princess...I can see you"

With that Steph looked up at him and smiled, "I've been waiting for you" she stood slowly and leant against the wall. Something was different about her and Mark couldn't quite place it.

"Do you know how old I am?" she asked the puzzled looking Mark who squinted at her trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head.

"Too young" came his answer...

"Not in about 10 minutes" Stephanie replied choosing to ignore his curt reply

"I don't get you Princess"

"At the stroke of midnight...if I don't turn into a glass slipper, I turn 18" she smiled at him as she spoke, even allowed herself to lick her lips.

That was it, Mark realised...Stephanie was wearing make-up, only then did he really take a look at her, she had her hair tied back as usual...instead of the jeans she would often wear she was wearing a skirt..a rather short skirt and a very figure hugging jersey top. Mark gulped, wondering where the girl he knew had gone

As if she could read his mind, Steph pulled the band from her hair and let her hair fall about her shoulders

"And I've come to a decision Taker"

"You have?" Mark couldn't help but smile..she had somehow managed to catch his attention and not in her usual way.

"Yes...I've decided" she stopped and closed the gap between them both "That you are going to be the first man I kiss as an adult" her voice was sultry and laced with a touch of alcohol.

"You're too young and you have been drinking"

"So" she gazed at her wristwatch "Oh look I'm now officially 18" with that she reached up and slid a hand behind Marks neck and pulled him towards her, her lips ready and waiting for a kiss.

Part of him screamed at him to stop and think about what he was doing, but another the slightly drunk side countered _"Well she is 18 and looks damn good in those clothes and after all its only a kiss"_

Only a kiss, at that memory Mark chuckled and let his fingers dig into the fresh loose dirt.

"Oh Stephanie, if only I hadn't just kissed you back...I should have never let you go"

Mark took another look at the photograph and let his memories replay themselves.

Stephanie had her eyes closed as she felt his goatee and mustache brush her lips briefly before his lips met hers, she sighed and wrapped her other arm around his neck threatening to bend Mark in half as she tried to deepen the kiss, her tongue awkwardly touching his lips, demanding entry.

"Steph" he mumbled as he moved her arms from him..."you said a kiss nothing else and I sorta value my job you know"

Stephanie looked at Mark crestfallen "Why wont you kiss me properly Mark.." she stopped and looked down "I've wanted to kiss you for so long"

Mark stroked her face and kissed her brow "Well partly because I'm your friend and well Vince has made it perfectly clear that NO-ONE touches his daughter"

Stephanie sighed, she knew that what Mark had said was right, the number of times her father had sent her home or out shopping to buy different clothes all because he was afraid of loosing his little girl and he didn't want the wrestlers to see her looking sexy or anything even close.

"Can we go inside?" Steph looked at his door.

"Sure" Mark opened it and waited for her to go in before looking around and closing it behind them both, making sure it was locked.

"Now you can kiss me" Steph pouted a little "unless you think I'm ugly"

Mark shook his head, wincing a little. "No, no you look good" he gulped before continuing "quite attractive, especially with your hair down like that" he reached over and moved a stray hair behind her ear and Steph turned her head and kissed his hand

"Please Mark..just hold me and kiss me once" she pleaded.

He sighed,it was her birthday after all and no-one could see them, not while they were in his room so he stepped closer and pulled Stephanie to him then slowly placing one hand on her cheek he kissed her tenderly. At first Steph didn't respond then suddenly she started to deepen the kiss and pressing herself against Mark while her tongue teased his own. Mark moaned and let a hand travel down her back and fondle her ass, holding her against his body, his rapidly growing erection making its presence known as it twitched against her. Steph placed a shaking hand on his thigh and then nearly made Mark jump out of his skin as she groped the tightening bulge in his jeans.

Pure instinct took over and he walked them both to the bed, guiding her as they kissed and fondled each other all thoughts of rules and what might happen should they be discovered forgotten.

All he knew was that she wanted him and was more than willing and right now that was good enough.

Stephanie couldn't believe it, for so long she had wanted this even dreamed of this moment and it was finally happening on her birthday as well. Her kisses grew more impassioned and she let Mark guide her to the bed fully aware of what was going to happen, her heart pounding at the thought of events to come.

Mark slowly eased her onto the bed and positioned himself next to her, never once breaking the kiss, her hands moved from his jeans to his shirt and started to fumble with its buttons, while he moved a hand to her pert breasts, his thumb and finger toying with her erect nipple through the material.

Stephanie finally opened his shirt and Mark moaned loud as she licked his bare chest, with a groan of desire he slipped his hand under her jumper and caressed her breast while he kissed her throat.

Mark paused and tugged on her top, Steph moved and it came off with ease, then he simply shrugged his shoulders and his shirt fell to the floor, grinning he looked down at her and noted she was indeed a very pretty young woman. He kissed her mouth, the passion building deep inside him. Her body shook as he made his way from mouth to her neck and then to her now visible abdomen, both his lips and tongue caressing her flesh as he did so.

Stephanie moved her hands to his hair and let her fingers tussle it as he kissed his way back up to her bra, pulling it down slightly Mark flicked his tongue across her bare nipple..an act that brought forth a mewl of pure pleasure.

"You like that do you" he smirked and did it again while his free hand moved under her and endeavoured to unfasten her bra. Stephanie couldn't help but chuckle has her bra refused to come undone.

"It's not funny" Mark snarled, suddenly sounding like Undertaker rather than his usual quiet Texas accent.

"What a birthday gift..." Stephanie laughed, "Having The Undertaker fumble with my bra"

Then it all came rushing back to Mark, that not only was this his bosses daughter and that she was only just 18 but that he was 11 years older than her..he froze and sat up..running a hand through his dishevelled hair

"I'm sorry, I can't do it Steph" he looked at the floor, feeling more than a little awkward at the situation.

"It's OK Mark...I can take it off" she replied as she started to unfasten her own bra.

"No..I don't mean" he got up and turned to look at her "I want to...but I can't do it, you're just a kid"

"I'm not a damn kid Mark" Stephanie stood and faced him..giving him what he now knows was her trademark pout "I'm 18 years old...I wish people would stop treating me like I'm a goddamn child"

Mark, looked at her, he didn't want to hurt or offend her..after all they were friends.

"Stephanie..I...just don't want you to be just another girl throwing themselves at me"

Steph narrowed her eyes "You...you are comparing me to those those idiots that follow you like your something special" tears filled her eyes "I thought we were friends Mark"

Mark, put his arms around her and despite her weak punches held her close making soothing noises.

"Princess, we are ... that's why I can't" he rested his head on hers, trying to force his raging libido to calm down "I value our friendship too much to treat you like a groupie, if we ever do...you know" he paused and made her look at him "and believe me, nothing would be me happier...I want it to be special..not just a rushed fuck because we are both drunk and too horny for our own good"

Stephanie just looked at him and smiled hugging him tightly "Oh Mark...thank you...thank you so much" the tears that had threatened to fall did..Mark simply wiped them away first with his fingers then with kisses.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better" Stephanie answered as she calmed down.

Bending he picked up her jumper and helped her get dressed, even putting her hair back into a ponytail for her.

"I'll always be here for you Stephanie, as long as I breathe..don't ever forget that"

Stephanie went to the door and turned to look at Mark.

"I care about you too Mark Calaway, and that big scary Undertaker and thank you its nice to know there is someone I can turn to if needed"

With that she opened the door and he watched her walk down the hall and get into the elevator, what she never heard was Mark whispering.

"I love you Princess...I always will, I always have"

Mark, opened his now tear soaked eyes and let out such a wail of pure sorrow, has he looked at the grave beside him.

"No..no...no" he started to dig into the earth frantically "Steph, I'm coming for you Steph"

A hand touched his shoulder and he snarled "Get away from me"

"Take..you got to stop...she's gone" the grey haired figure spoke softly.

Mark, turned and looked up at Stephanie's older brother Shane. "Shane?"

Shane offered a smile and knelt next to the grief stricken wrestler "Stephanie told me about you two a long time ago, she was only 16 at the time. Said she had met someone who had stolen her heart"

Mark went pale and gulped hard..struggling to control his tears.

Shane continued "She always said that her one regret was that you two never officially got together, that you always made time for her, even when you shouldn't have" wiping his own tears he paused for a moment "She loved you Mark and well, she gave me these to look after" Shane handed Mark a metal box. "Now she is gone, I think you should have it"

"What's inside?"

"I don't know..I just know it was very special to her"

Mark took the box and opened it slowly sheltering its contents from the rain the best he could giving out another wail and sob as he saw what the contents were, for inside the box was every note or letter he had ever sent her, plus the countless photographs of them together and even the ring he had bought her for her to wear during the Black Wedding angle

"OH Stephanie" he finally lost control and broke down "I always thought...she didn't really care you know..that I was just a bit of fun...that it was just a game of cat and mouse"

Mark looked at a note that was on top of the pile of papers...the date caught his eye...it was written a few days before she died. With his hands shaking uncontrollably he managed to open it but his tears blocked his vision.

"I can't read it...for fucks sake I can't read it" he looked at Shane "would you read it for me"

Shane looked shocked, "Are you sure..it's personal between my sister and you"

"Please Shane-O" Mark pleaded

Shane nodded and read out the single paragraph on the note

_"Mark, I love you I always have I always will. Even before that first kiss and when I heard you whisper those words..I never wanted to leave you. That is why I took every chance I could after that to be near you, sorry I couldn't tell you how ill I was, I couldn't tell anyone._

_Forgive me, please remember me"_

Mark laid down on the grave and sobbed. Now it was official..their little game of cat and mouse was finally over.


End file.
